Interview NB-002
=Interview Taken ##/##/16 ####Hours= Involved *Nightmare Bolt (NB) *Black Bolt (BB) Transcript BB: Hello Nightmare Bolt NB: Hello X-SPONGED BB: How you my evil X-SPONGED twin? NB: X-SPONGED off and not happy to see you X-SPONGED. BB: Are you willing to dicuss your sword? NB: It's just a X-SPONGED sword. So X-SPONGED what? BB: So what you ask? The higher ups are what other things you are conceling under that armour. NB: My REDACT3D. BB: Apart from REDACT3D X-SPONGED! (NB laughs) BB: You're a X-SPONGED, you know that. NB: Learned from the best. BB: Celestia damn you arquard X-SPONGED. NB: We are alike you and I.. BB: WE ARE NOT ALIKE AT ALL... NB: We are in someways but different in others.. BB: Like X-SPONGED what? NB: We both make weapons, we both hate athority and we both like shoting Changelings. BB: True but I respect the P4 council. I have friends in the foundation. Unlike you X-SPONGED! NB: So if you're friends with that pony/dragon hybrid but you hit him with a truck not once but twice. Call that friendly X-SPONGED? BB: How did the X-SPONGED did you know about that? NB: A good sniper never reveals his position X-SPONGED. BB: You're an complete X-SPONGED. NB: As i said eariler. Learned from the best my X-SPONGED twin. BB: Any back to the subject of conceled weapons... I've been ordered to search you. NB: Really. They are completely X-SPONGED stupid aren't they.. My armour is coat tight.. you can't get it off me! BB: Really?? *He points to the dragonium alloy cutting tools...* I came prepared.. They can cut through "Nightmare" alloy and practicaly anything. Pony Dragon lent them to me.. He knew this is on the cards since he heard about the incident during your last interview. NB: X-SPONGED. BB: So, are you going to show me all your concealed weapons or do i have use the power tools? NB: X-SPONGED you (NB draw$ an conceled Blinker-2-N and BB draws an conceled Blinker-2. They just stare at each other via their gun sights. Nopony blinks during thiz exchange) BB: Call that a gun? Mine's bigger... NB: Is that bigger barrel making up for something? BB: Nope. NB: Ball X-SPONGED BB: You're so full of yourself aren't you? NB: I'm not the only one, isn't right reader?? BB: You're not authorised to break the 4th wall, X-SPONGED. Sorry reader. NB: Nether are you. X-SPONGED BB: Actually X-SPONGED, level 3 clearance is required to break to 4th wall X-SPONGED. (Bullets are exchanged until they both run out ammo) NB: You're empty X-SPONGED BB: So are you X-SPONGED. (They both holster their guns not bfeaking eye contact) NB:.Do you ever blink?? BB: Only when not in danger.. Working with SCP-173. You learn to control your blinking.. You need to not blink while dealing with her. You? NB: I don't need to. BB: Really? Do you ever sleep? NB: None of XSPONGED bussness XSPONGED. BB: Oooh, some XSPONGED got out of the wrong side of the hanger, this morning... NB: How the XSPONGED did you know i hang? BB: Not telling. NB: XSPONGED BB: Back to bussness at hoof.. You going to show me '' all'' your weapons or what?? NB: Why should I? BB: I can't beleve you're going to miss an perfect opintunity to gloat and have an monalog about how stupid we are... Well I better pack up and leave then... (BB turns round and grins at the camera as he packs up the power tools. NB is thinking about what BB said) (Whispers: Reader, you know well as i do, no bad guy misses an opintunity to gloat... He'll fall my trick hook, line and stinker.) NB: Hey, XSPONGED, giving up already??? BB: I have wasted enough time on you XSPONGED. I have paperwork to fill in about your assignation attempt on P2. NB: I've got tons of weapons XSPONGED on me. BB: (Behind wing: Told ya reader...) Oh, enlighten us then XSPONGED NB: Nightmare Grenades, Blinkers, an sword. (He pulls out an hoof pistol.) My own design... It Shoots N1GH7M4R3-P05535510N rounds. (An Squee is heard) BB: so what do these N1GH7M4R3-P05535510N rounds do? NB: Glad you asked XSPONGED, these rounds are enhanced "nightmare" Alloy. These rounds have the ability to possess their targets and turning them into Nightmare Moon.. You can't imagine what the foundation will do when their precious Proceedure D4Y13R34K won't work anymore.. BB: They're not stupid as you think XSPONGED. The procedure is getting better all the time. You don't XSPONGED know how much progress they have made over the years. So your little plan won't work. NB: You hope that is good enough because (A silenced shot is heard), you are my first target XSPONGED. BB: You son of a XSPONGED. ( BB is resisting the bullet's effect painfully).. NB: not long now.. You'll be joining me.... BB: XSPONGED you. NB: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ray: Ah shut the XSPONGED up.... (A door closing is heard and locked) Interview Terminated Notes BB is tranqulized by Metal Gear Ray and taken to site REDACTED The N1GH7M4R3-P05535510N round was surgically removed from Black Bolt. It is currently being analized at site REDACTED Proceedure D4Y13R34K has removed all traces of the round's influnce but Dr. REDACTED has concerns that some traces of nightmare moon may be in Black Bolt. Therefore it has been recomended that Black Bolt should be assigned to the P4-F council's command temperary. Comment from Black Bolt The P4-F council??? Are you XSPONGEDING ME? CELESTIA DAMN IT GUYS, I'M PERFECTLY XSPONGED FINE! P4-F-1 It's nothing against you. We are just a little concerned. We do not know the traces of the nightmare moon that are left in you will surface and (sigh) We are just worried about your well being and before you open your muzzle... Equestria too. Fine - Black Bolt. Category:Nightmare Bolt Interviews Category:SCP Interviews